


The Auction

by Underwater69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Have fun lol, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, This will be a wild ride, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69
Summary: Tommy hurt Tubbo on accident and runs away from the Dream smp, finding a new continent that is filled with anarchy and danger.Will Tommy survive to see Tubbo again? Or will he be enchained in Wilburs song of deceit?But Wilbur isn’t the only thing Tommy has to worry about. An organization that hunts winged people like Tommy is now focused on his new family, planning to hunt and auction them off to the highest bidder.With the help of Fit’s and Jimmy’s coven will Tommy soar to the sky? Or crash back down into the flames of chaos?
Relationships: Jimmy Donaldson & Tommyinnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit and FitMc, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, sykunno and corpsehusband
Comments: 67
Kudos: 302





	1. Churning tides

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FIC EVER WRITTEN NO EDITING IF IT SUCKS TO YOU IM SORRY ALSO comments and kudos make my day 😊 This fic was based off an idea I had at 1 am soooo let’s see how this goes... (might add new characters tags will be updated)

The war was finally over Jaschlatt was dead and Wilbur stayed with Phil on the server helping Tubbo who was now president rebuild with citizens of L’manburg. 

It was finally peaceful on the smp. Tommy sat at the bench pulling out the music disk cat and inserted it in the lone junk box that had seen better days. How it lasted all this time was a mystery.

He jumped when an arm slung across his shoulders followed by a wing gently caressing his back, he looked up to see Tubbo covered in dirt and sweat, smiling like a ray of sunshine.

“Tommy you have to let your wings out you know!” Tubbo said jokingly. 

Tommy sighed before shrugging . 

“Soon tubbo soon.” He stated before yelping feeling his wings shifting underneath the thin layer of skin and muscle. Tubbo was holding his hands gently pulling Tommy up from the bench when a blazing pain shot up his spine. 

He lurched forward pulling out of Tubbos grasp and stumbling toward the fence at the edge of the cliff. He let out a wailing scream, buckling to his knees as a tearing sound emitted from his back. He dimly heard a gasp from Tubbo before kneeling over the ground rise up to meet him.


	2. I’m sorry

Tommy stirred. He could feel the rough texture of a blanket underneath him and the shocking coldness of his exposed back. Groaning, he pushed himself up and looked around.

He was surrounded by his friends all having a similar shocked face. 

¨Hey guys whats up!¨ he chuckled trying to disperse the mood. 

Eret said nothing and handed him a mirror pointing to his back. He looked through the mirror seeing 3 black feathers poking out. With a gasp he dropped the mirror. 

He looked at the sea of faces realising one was not there. 

¨Where is Tubbo!¨ he cried out. 

Dream stepped forward and gently turned Tommy to the bed next to him. He was looking at Tubbo who had bandages wrapped all around his arm and a sickly black color peeking through. 

Dream broke the silence ¨when your feathers erupted, they struck his arm….withering it. ¨. 

¨His wings can't do that!¨ WIlbur yelled causing everyone to start arguing. 

Tommy was trapped, he needed to leave, he hurt his best friend, he was a menace, a danger. Tommy jolted out of his thoughts and snuck out of the tent making sure his feathers didn't touch anyone and started dashing to the tree line. 

He could feel his wings straining to be released and the yearning to fly grew. As Time passed, Tommy didn't remember how far he ran until he came to the world border. He knew that there was nothing past the world border except the endless sea. 

Turning around he scanned the trees not seeing any flashes of purple or a green hoodie. Turning around once more he felt wind buffering him toward the edge until a sudden gust knocked him backwards, landing on his back he felt a sharp crack and the similar burning returned he thrashed as a rotting smell emitted from his feathers, suddenly the burning stopped. 

Tommy craned his neck and saw a large black mass spreading all along his back. Being an idiot he poked it, regretting that instant as his back exploited, blood gushed out and dripping down from his now fully outstretched wings. No not one set he had two sets of wings both dark black and had hints of dark purple.

Tommy marveled at how beautiful they looked and made the mistake of looking down, noticing a growing pool of blood he looked at his back again. 

Tommy almost fainted and managed to hurl over the edge of the cliff. His back was barely recognizable, the muscles of his wings grew into his back and his spine was poking through the ruptured veins and muscle tissue. 

He grew dizzy and stumbled to get up looking at the sea. He cracked a smile. 

Not thinking he jumped off instantly falling, and growing terrified, he beat his wings trying to get two different motions. The water and rocks grew bigger as he let out a scream pumping his wings.

He flew upward past the cliffs and the trees. Facing the ocean once more he started flapping. Gaining speed rapidly soon the dream SMP was far behind him as he flew. 

It had been about 4 days Tommy wasn't counting but his wings were getting tired. He flew closer and closer toward the ocean. His back now dried with blood and oozing with pus, clearly infected. 

Through the mist he spotted large mountions of cobblestone, no not mountions these were cataracts . Tommy remembered the cataract he made out of snapnaps tower and smiled. But these were on a much, much larger scale.

He finally saw land. dirt replaced by bedrock and cataracts everywhere filled with water and lava. Tommy had no idea what this place was until he finally saw two players fighting.

Tommy hovered considering flying down. and He noticed both using ender crystals as a way for damage. Confused and impressed by their fighting style he dove down landing a couple blocks away and started walking towards the new players. 

Noticing a weird U surrounded by a vine that looked like the omega symbol when dream tried to teach him history. Both players stopped fighting and Tommy noted that they didn't have wings, finding it difficult to walk. He could feel himself growing dizzer and soon the landscape started blurring.

He felt rough hands grab his T-shirt and yank him forward. Tommy froze feeling cold steel against his wings and his neck. 

¨well well well what do we have here?¨ He could hear a gruff voice talking in front of him and heard a lighter voice from behind 

¨His wings would sell good on the market!¨ 

Tommy panicked his breathing growing short and he yanked out of their grasp running and flapping his wings trying to take to the sky. 

He felt a large hand yank down his wing and he screamed feeling blood and pus drip down his back He was pushed to the ground once more numbly hearing them converse, the hand still tight on his back until he heard a scream and shouting.

The pressure instantly left his back and he pushed himself up on his elbow. turning around and watching in awe seeing 5 people diving down from the sky with pitch black wings.

Seeing that they all had one set of wings. and had no armor and weapons Tommy was confused on how they would fight until one with bright blue hair and a black trenchcoat pulled out a ender crystal and dropped it at the armored one´s feet before flying up in a corkscrew. 

The ender crystal exploded and blew off their armor leaving them vulnerable. One dressed in pink and the other looked like a knight with bright blue eyes that connected to Tommys. 

The man halted pointing straight at him. Tommy whimpered and curled his wings trying to disappear into the bedrock. 

He felt a hand gently ruffle through his hair and slowly looked up seeing the man from earlier with the bright blue hair. Tommy tried to stand but felt his back flare up and black dots growing wider in his vision. 

He started to fall but was caught and lifted upwards. He could feel wind blowing in his face as whoever was carrying him began to fly and hearing joining wingbeats that he was surrounded, but Tommy felt right at home as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. The greatest anarchy server in Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is long hope you enjoy 😉

For the third time Tommy woke, eyes fluttering open to a warm yellow light. Gently he ran his hand down his back eyes opening wider feeling bandages and skin. pulling his hand back and spotting no blood. He looked down pulling up his shirt and seeing bandages wrapped all around his torso. 

He was dressed in a plain white shirt and black sweat bottoms. Sliding out from under the heavy comforter, Tommy stood up flexing his wings and taking slow steps out of the room. 

Reaching the door he slowly creaked it open. His room was connected to a long hallway with different labeled doors. He passed each door noticing each name. one weirder than the next. 

The name Pat was the first door, the second was Jen. Both were normal names he thought until DanTDM was the third and the fourth was MatPat. 

He finally reached the last door that was next to a staircase. The name was carved in gold and had small crystals embedded to the letters.

“Who the fuck is fitMC” Tommy wondered out loud. 

Letting out a small gasp he clasped a hand over his mouth and fell silent. His wings twitched as from all five rooms movement could be heard. 

Tommy bolted, not caring that the stairs creaked under him, and spotted the front door. He yanked it open running through and braking to a halt. 

His wings flapped trying to keep him steady as he peered down into a 100 meter bone breaking drop. Tommy panicked not hearing footsteps behind him as he turned around seeing five concerned faces. 

He couldn’t breathe, hands clawing at his throat and taking a step backward panic churned into fear not feeling the ground beneath him as he tipped backwards off the island. 

As wind whipped through his hair. Tommy panicked trying to get his wings to flap but feeling exhaustion overtake him. He was tired so tired, his limbs went limp and his eyelids started to close.

But opened wide when he was jostled by the wind now facing upward he saw the house in the distance realising that it was perched up on an island and noticing a growing black blob that split into a person like shape. 

Tommy felt the air leave his lungs as he was tackled into a hug. Suddenly remembering his wings he pushed the person away.

“Don’t touch them!” He screamed not wanting the person to get hurt. 

The man's eyes widened in surprise before showing concern and gently pulling Tommy into a hug. The only sound was the flapping of wings as the man balanced their weight and hovering while holding Tommy. 

“You're like us kid.” Tommy lifted his head.

“what?” And with that small sentence everything shattered. He hugged the man tightly gripping onto the long black feathers and started crying, choked sobs emitted from the small boy while the man gently hugged him back rubbing small circles on his back and started pumping his wings reaching the island where the other four were waiting. 

They landed Tommy’s knees buckling as he nestled deeper into the man's chest. He stifled his sobs and grabbed the man's hand helping him up. “Who are you?” He whispered. Internally facepalming himself for sounding so weak.

The man who he was gripping moved in front of the others.

“Names Matpat or Mat for short!” Tommy studied the man who wore a black shirt and grey jeans with a small necklace that had a green cup attached. 

“This fellow in the armor is Pat, don't get us mixed up!” Matpat said in a teasing tone pointing to the man in armor. Blue eyes connected to Tommy’s again but instead of feeling fear he felt calm and kindness. A rough voice started to speak, emitting from the armor.

“That’s Jen she can be a handful.” The girl next to Pat grinned and rolled her eyes at Pat earning her a sigh. 

“Names Jen what’s yours!” Jen proceeded to bombarge Tommy with questions causing Pat to hit her over the head earning him a yank at his feathers that descended into an all out war between the two.

MatPat sighed giving Tommy a wave before pulling the two into the house leaving him with the other two men. Tommy waved feeling nervous after being left alone. 

“ My name is danTDM but you can call me Dan for short.” The man with light blue hair and dressed in the trench coat and goggles strapped to his forehead stepped forward extending out a hand that Tommy slowly grabbed and exchanged an awkward handshake. 

The last person stepped forward dressed in a light brown shirt with a dark brown diagonal stripe running down the shirt and dark brown jeans. The most prominent was a golden crown with matching crystals to the name on the door. “My name is FitMC or just call me fit.” 

Tommy felt a weirdly comfortable next to Fit remembering feeling the same presence when they rescued him from the hunters. 

“Where am I!” He said abruptly, wings curling in on himself. He watched as Fit raised with an eyebrow and gently crouched in front of him and started to stroke his wings. Tommy felt all the tension leave his body and shock overcame him.

“how can you touch my wings?” Tommy asked, surprised when Fit responded in a flash.

“you're the same as us Tommy, our wings are different, hybrids know of us as the withers.” 

“So only hybrids that have wither wings can touch each other’s wings but if we touch others we can hurt them?” Tommy said slowly.

Fit nodded before turning around and noticing the rest of the group huddled against the door. Dantdm spoke up a weird look of excitement in his eyes.

“Say the line Fit say the line!” Fit shot him a glare causing Jen to giggle and Mat to start coughing. Fit turned back to Tommy sighing before flaring his wings and grinning.

“Welcome Tommy to the oldest anarchy server in Minecraft!”


	4. The messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second king is now known
> 
> now both will rise and take the throne

The messenger rushed down the cold stone hallway, blue banners whipping past as they gained speed, the hallway ended and opened up into a large glass dome filled with different levels.

Light hit the messengers' wings that were a dazzling mix of purple, a hint of light blue and a spiral of dark green as he shot upwards heading to the top level. 

Landing on the level with a thump he quickly bowed lifting his head and folding his wings.

“Karl stop being an idiot and stand up.” A playful voice snickered 

“Sorry sir I forgot!” A very embarrassed Karl quickly rose and pulled out a book.

“sir the border patrol has an update.” Karl handed the book off and stepped back waiting for the flood of emotions.

A quiet muttering could be heard before a deep growl that quickly changed into a pleasant hum emitted from the deep blue throne in the middle of the platform. 

“So the boy is alive.” A happy hum was heard from the throne 

“Yes sir the hunters were caught and the boy lies with Fit.” Karl said happily 

A body stepped out of the throne's shadow. white shoes with light brown jeans came into light with a black hoodie and a symbol of a blue lion.

Huge light blue wings came into view with the end feathers having a light pink tint. Karl’s wingspan was puny compared to Jimmy’s

“Karl dont tell Chris and Chandler but I have a friend to meet.” Jimmy whispered before diving over the edge of the platform and rocketing skywards with a sash of potions and an enchanted netherite sword strapped to his side.

Karl sighed waving to Jimmy while watching him fly out of the opening in the dome. 

“Now to go distract Chris and Chandler.” Karl muttered before stepping backward off the platform and doing a black flip before flying towards the north gate.


	5. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s back is infected ANGSTTTTTTT 
> 
> :)

It was night on the small floating island. Every light was out and every door was shut. Well almost everything.

Tommy slowly creeped down the stairs making sure that no steps creaked while making his way down to the kitchen, flicking on the light he rummaged through the refrigerator pulling out a carton of milk and fetching a glass.

Sitting at the kitchen table Tommy stared out the window watching the clouds pass between the cataracts and the stars slowly turning in the sky. He considered leaving but the thought of hurting his family again struck a chord.

Sighing, he drank the last of the milk and stood up walking towards the sink. He winced feeling his back twitch in discomfort and brushed it off. After washing the glass he headed towards the cupboard.

Tommy stopped, his wings started to flutter and the burning sensation on his back grew. His hands started trembling and he watched as the glass dropped to the floor shattering into pieces. 

He fell to his knees, hands scratching at his back while tears started to trickle down his face. He ignored the burning in his legs while visible red splotches started to spread on his jeans. 

He could feel blood and pus Ooze from his back while scratching harder, his wings started to beat faster hitting against the counter and the floor in heavy thumps.

He could barely hear the gasp’s coming from the stairs and the loud yelling. Tommy tried to concentrate on the words but most slipped from his mind he could only think of pain. 

Tommy dimly heard a loud voice shouting orders and the movement of several people.

“Pat and Jen grab his wings!” A voice yelled from behind him.

“Mat grab his arms!” A more femine voice shouted 

Tommy realized it was Jen and Fit who were shouting orders and he panicked feeling a hand grab his wing. He tried to stand only to be gently pushed down. A cold metal pressed against each wing that where now spread out. 

Tommy tilted his head realising his eyes were tightly shut and opened them jolting when he locked eyes with Pat who was tightly holding onto one side of his end feathers. 

Feeling the same tug on his other side he looked and saw Jen waving with a grim smile. Feeling a tugging on his arms he shifted his position and lifted his head staring at a concerned Mat. 

“Tommy hold still this will sting.” The voice of fit was heard from behind Tommy 

Tommy felt a cold cloth rub against his back he shivered before feeling small pricks that turned into a fire. He screamed straining his wings and trying to curl in on himself but each limb was being pressed down against the cold floor.

He could feel the muscle and skin being torn apart and stitched back together his mind connecting the effects to a regeneration potion. 

Tommy could barely move, the pain in his back subsiding and he could feel a soft cloth being wrapped around his stomach and upper back. A bottle was held against his lips and he gladly drank, hit by a sweet taste that pulled him under. He could feel being carried up the stairs and put into a bed. 

He shivered feeling cold and instantly felt warm. He cracked his eyes open and feeling a heavy blanket being draped over him.

“Rest well Tommy you're safe.” Dan said gently, pulling up two chairs and beckoning Fit to join him. 

Both men on each side of Tommy filled him with warmth and he fell asleep quickly dreaming of bees.


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost December pog!! 
> 
> Wilbur is up to something 😉

“Where the fuck is he!” Wilbur shouted clearly enraged 

Dream slammed a fist down against the table before pulling out a map. Pointing to the Dream smp then exchanging a look with George. 

“Remember when Karl left.” Dream said slowly, keeping an eye on Sapnap and tensing up when the man's dark orange feathers started to ruffle. 

“Karl is dead, nothing more!” Sapnap shouted his wings extending before drawing in with a snap and bowing his head. Dream noted his aggressive behavior before continuing. 

“Karl left rember, he said there was another place that called him!” Dream said excitedly and pulled up old code of all the death messages, pointing to Karl’s. 

“When he left he never died, Karl is still alive!” With Dream's statement Sapnap lifted his head. Just as Bad rushed into the cramped van. Waving an old map excitedly around. 

“You muffin heads look what I found!” Chirped bad his eyes glowing even whiter under his hood. 

The old map showed the Dream Smp as well as an unrecognizable large patch of land outside the world border. The land was split into three chunks with three different symbols: a crown, an omega symbol, and a tiger. Both the crown and the tiger were labeled under an alliance. Meanwhile the omega symbol was labeled hunter. 

Snapnap roughly pushed his chair back and shoved Dream to the side. He eyed the map, a grin slowly spreading across his face. 

He let out a laugh collapsing into the chair behind him. 

“This is Karl’s handwriting!” Snapnap yelled his wings beating against the vans table and the cramped occupants. 

With that proclamation Dream ordered the gathering of supplies and chose the best flyers and fighters. 

Eret, Wilbur, George, Snapnap, and Philza were chosen to help on the mission. 

Meanwhile Niki,Tubbo, Bad, Skeppy, and Punz were ordered to stay and help gather supplies. 

“We fly in two days' time!” Dream shouted, watching wings of multiple colors spread across the sky, all with one goal in mind. To find Tommyinnit.


	7. Fire and flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Panic attack   
> Sorry if this chapter is short I have upcoming finals.  
> But when Christmas break starts chapters will be coming in fast. Stay safe everyone and wear your mask 😊❤️

Tommy slowly woke, clutching his head tightly. He groaned in blankets trying to numb out the pain and shifted to his side. His ears perked up, the light sound of someone humming prompted him to sit up. 

“I see your awake Tommy!” He turned and jolted coming face to face with Mat who smiled and handed him a glass of water. 

He eagerly glumped it down earning a laugh from Mat and handed the now empty glass back. With the help of Mat he slowly walked down the hall, wings spread out brushing against the enclosed walls. 

Tommy could smell eggs and bacon and looked down as his stomach rumbled, sighing he made the last step and entered the kitchen, freezing when multiple sets of eyes landed on him. 

“Hey Tommy!” Jen yelled her face full of food causing Pat to”Accidentally” extend his wing pushing her off the chair.

“Toms come join us!” Fit yelled, easily heard over Jen and Pats argument. his wing fluttered to a chair in between him and Dan. Mat gently pushed Tommy forward and left to wash the glass. 

Tommy smiled and started to walk around the table but stopped. The atmosphere instantly changed and Tommy slowly looked up noticing that Pat and Jen stopped arguing. The stares from all five caught hold, noticing that something was wrong. 

Tommy’s breathing accelerated and his hands started shaking black spots danced before his eyes and he fell into the black void. Frantic voices tried to guide him back to the light but it grew into a small pinprick and vanished. 

Curling into a ball Tommy felt warm way, way too warm. Red danced Beneath his eyelids and they shot open. He let out a choked scream as smoke filled his lungs and the burning ruins of Lamanburge stood before him. 

Falling to his knees and arms going limp at his sides he watched his home being consumed by fire. Tommy’s eyes grew wide as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and slowly looked upward, staring at the glitching face of Wilbur Soot.


	8. Foreshadowing and clearing up some plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some foreshadowing for upcoming chapters have fun 😊 also the two people in this are small side characters. Some people you know will pop up as small characters in this story just for fun. Comment if you know them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear some things up Wilbur is a manipulative little bitch and just wants Tommy for control. None of the Dream smp members know about this. And this foreshadowing will happen in the next 2 or 3 chapters. This will also tie in with Tommy’s exile but only a little and this will happen near the end. Also the Lions coven is Jimmy,Karl,chandler,and Chris. The Crowns coven is Fit,Dan,Mat,Pat,Jen,and Tommy. Hope this clears up some confusion.

WE ARE BACK BABY!!! With finals finished chapters will soon be out! For now have some foreshadowing 😉

Tommy screamed and kicked against his attackers, thrashing his wings and reaching for the sky. He cursed as gloved hands held his wings down while a cloth was pressed tightly down against his face. 

Breathing in the toxic smelling cloth he realized that it was a sleeping potion, His mind screamed at him to stay awake but his body went limp and his eyes grew heavy. 

All Tommy could do was let out a sigh before feeling cold metal wrap around his wings and the cloth taken from his mouth only to be replaced with a metal mask. He felt so tired, not knowing that a muzzle was strapped to his face and he was being taken somewhere. 

The two attackers sighed relieved that the hunt was successful. 

“Heard this one was talkative just like the other.” A gruff voice echoed between the rocky cataracts.

“Good thinking bringing the muzzle then!” A much higher voice rang out.

“Shut up Poki they could hear you!” The deeper voice growled but was cut off by a ping on a communicator. 

“Stop being so bossy they flew by already, we’re fine Corpse!” The much higher voice chirped. 

The deeper voice let out a exasperated sigh, looking at the communicator and hurriedly typed out a message, before letting it drop back to its side dangling on a silver chain attached to a belt loop. 

“Looks like Toast wants us back.” The deeper voice sounded amused, and let out a small laugh as the smaller tried to pick up the winged boy. 

“Watch for his wings, and make sure your gloves are on secure!” The smaller said hurriedly, as both picked up the boy and started to walk at a brisk pace, dodging holes and ended crystals. 

“We should run, we have to be back before the auction and get the kid ready!” The higher pitched voice worriedly mumbled as the two broke out into a run heading for a giant dome covered in bedrock. 

Meanwhile many blocks away, and high in the sky two groups were in a stand off both circling around each other. 

“Who are you! You have entered the alliance territory of the crown and the lion state your name and purpose!” Fit yelled already on edge from Tommy’s disappearance and wanted nothing more then to kill the outsiders. The look from Jimmy beside him echoed the same thing. 

A man dressed in a green hoodie moved forward and removed a white porcelain mask strapped to his face and held his hands up showing he was unarmed. 

“My name is Dream and we are from the Dream smp we come in peace!” Fit scoffed and reached for his sword in case this talk got ugly. 

Jimmy glided forward and placed a hand on Fit’s shoulder as he reluctantly sheathed his sword. 

“State your purpose here Dream.” Jimmy asked calmly, but his body was tense waiting for any sign of an attack. 

A man in a beanie flew forward and glided up to dream. Jimmy and Fit stiffened at the look the man was giving them, the look of prey. 

“Names Wilbur Soot we are looking for a lost member of our covent.” The man spat out almost like the words where poison. 

“And what is this persons name by chance.” Dan spoke up from behind Jimmy 

“His name is Tommyinnit or I call him Toms!” Wilbur said excitedly, his eyes started to jolt place from place and his hands curled into fist, a creepy grin crawled up his face as the man behind him gently shook him causing Wilbur to jump and in a flash look normal. 

The crown covent just stood in shock the name of the boy they saved and just lost echoed in their minds. They all knew what Tommy said earlier and the panic attack about the nickname was true. Fit and Jimmy both growled glaring at Wilbur who just smiled back. 

“We found him yes but he was taken and we need your help!” Mat said hurriedly on the verge of a breakdown. 

Dream turned to his coven and nodded, Turing back around he flew forward and shook hands with Fit and Jimmy.

“Brief us on the way we will do anything to get him back.” Dream said his voice filled with determination as both covens flew toward the glass dome of the lions base. 

Wilbur smiled knowing his prized possession was near and in his grasp. This time he would never let him go.


	9. Crack in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a panic attack I did it as a visual representation so hope you like it. This chapter is a bit long have fun reading 😊❤️

“What the fuck!” Tommy shrieked, pulling away from Wilburs grasp and slamming into an invisible wall. 

Tommy panted, sweat rolling down his face as he stared at Wilbur. The fire that raged next to Tommy was the least of his worries when Wilbur started taking small steps toward him.

Judging the distance between him and Wilbur Tommy acted. 

Pushing against the wall he charged, his wings fapped once giving him more speed as he flew through the air aiming a punch at the bastard's glitching face. 

In a flash Tommy punched Wilbur hoping to knock him out. But as his fist smashed into Wilburs face, it emitted a audible crack. Wilbur started to laugh as Tommy withered on the ground clutching his broken hand. 

A minute later Wilburs hand latched onto Tommy’s neck dragging him upwards.Tommy started to kick and punch but Wilburs body turned transparent and each hit flew straight through him. 

Exhausted he went limp, wings dropping but keeping an eye open. He watched as Wilburs face twisted into a dark look of satisfaction. 

“Look at what we can accomplish Toms!” A distorted voice rang from Wilburs mouth. As he walked to the fire holding Tommy like a kitten. 

Whipping his head down Tommy was overcome with fear realising that Wilbur was holding him over the roaring fire. Looking back upwards Tommy started to shake as his brother pulled out a stick of TNT. 

His eyes widened and he let out a string of no’s and not again. His hands tearing at Wilbur's arm but doing little in any effort to free himself. 

An audible crack rang out and Tommy lifted his head looking upwards he noticed a jagged slimmer of light. Wilbur growled, letting go of Tommy and tossing the TNT into the flames. 

Tommy knew he couldn’t fly in the position he was in but was overcome with fear. He started to flap his wings anyway. White hot pain scorched Tommy’s back as the TNT exploded propelling Tommy upwards. 

Suddenly it was silent. The roaring of the flames vanished and the explosion of TNT stopped. Tommy watched as the slimmer of light exploded. In a last ditch effort he flung his wings out trying to stay airborne. 

A flash of brown and black shot out from the crack heading straight for Tommy. He blinked only once as black feathers engulfed him and arms pulled his body into a tight hug. 

“Don’t think about it Tommy focus on the light.” Fit ordered, tugging the shivering teen closer to his chest. 

Tommy let out a small whimper, burrowing deeper into Fits chest as he let the light consume him and a wave of calm filled his mind. 

“Damn I thought we lost you kid!” Mat cried out pushing Pat and Jen aside and pulled Tommy into a bone crushing hug. 

“What the fuck?” Tommy yelled pushing away from Mat and squeezing tighter into the corner. He clenched his fist tightly feeling a throbbing pain emit from his hand. 

“You were thrashing around and hit your hand on the floor a couple of times.” Jen piped up her face filled with concern. 

“I’ll grab a golden apple and some bandages.” Pat rumbled his armor clanked as he rose and headed for the closet. 

“Tommy I need you to calm down.”Fit’s voice pushed through his panicking concises as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Tommy focused on the voice using it as a life line. 

Tommy chuckled. At first it was slow, then it changed to a near hysterical tone. He couldn’t help the tears pouring from his eyes and his shuddering breaths as his body curled in on itself. 

He took a shuddering breath and lifted his head letting a small smile paste onto his face. 

“Sorry you had to see that!” Tommy wheezed out eagerly taking the golden apple from Pat and taking a large bite relishing in the sweet taste. 

“You sure you're alright Tom?” Dan asked, but quickly stuttered out apologies after earning a hard glare from Fit and a weak whimper from Tommy. 

Fit hosted Tommy up silently leading him outside and shooting a do not disturb look at the huddled group. 

The door closed and silence stretched out between the occupants. But it was broken by a sigh from Jen who turned to the group. 

“Time to establish some rules on Tommy.” Jen stated her voice determined as she looked at the others. 

“Remember his reaction when Fit and Dan called him Tom!” Pat nodded to Jen, thankful for her memory. And remembering the fear and pain in the boy's eyes at the nickname.

“Don’t forget when Tommy saw us he was obviously scared.” Mat spoke up writing the words skittish, and easily frightened onto the paper. 

“Do we know if he hates loud noises?” Dan questioned, his voice was quiet but his wings were ruffleing showing that he was nervous. 

“No, but we should be careful around him, don’t make sudden movements or loud noises.” Jen ordered grabbing the paper and folded it, stuffing it into her pocket. 

“We know he was hurt by something or someone, and they could be looking for him. We need to be on guard until the auction comes. ” Mat stiffened from Jen’s words and a look of fierce protectiveness flashed over his face earning a glance from Dan and Pat. 

“We need to see what Fit and Tommy are doing.” Pat said quietly, quickly getting off the floor and heading toward the front door. He motioned for the rest to follow and silently spread his wings flying upwards, landing on the roof with a soft clank. 

Three smaller thumps echoed behind him as he made his way toward the edge of the roof hearing two voices. 

Pat intently listened to the conversation, judging by the silence Fit must have asked a bad question. 

“I will ask again did someone hurt you.” Fit asked Tommy, earning a sharp wince from the boy. 

Pat glanced at the three faces next to him all mirroring the same emotions, shock, anger, and concern. 

“It’s none of your concern Fit!” Tommy yelled, turning away from the older and about to walk back to the house. 

“Is his name Wilbur by any chance.” Fit questioned, quickly noticing a change in Tommy’s mood. 

Tommy froze and whipped his head around a frightened expression etched on his face. Pat stiffened at the intense look of fear on Tommy’s face. And the pure anger at what happened next. 

“You know Wilbur! I'm sorry please don’t take me back to him. I'll be good please!” Pat was stunned at the boy who was now kneeling and pleading with Fit. He motioned for the three of them to leave before Fit noticed them. 

“Now you three assholes should know not to snoop, get down here now.” The voice of an exasperated Fit drifted upwards causing them to freeze. 

With no way out they glided off the roof landing before Fit and Tommy who both were hugging.

Mat slowly approached and joined in gently stroking Tommy’s top wings. Jen ran at Tommy wrapping her wings around the three and stroked his bottom wings. Pat let out a huff and slowly crept in, his wings curled around the pile. 

Tommy’s whimpering ceased and he let out a small laugh as well as a quiet purr. 

Large wingbeats filled the air and all members of the Crowns coven looked up. Fit pulled out a neatherite sword and Dan grabbed an ender crystal. 

The feathers blue and pink filled the air as two massive wings shot out of the sky. A man in a black hoodie with a blue lion hovered above the group. Fit and Dan let out a relieved sigh, sheathing their weapons into their inventory. 

“ Am I interrupting anything!?” The amused voice of Jimmy Donaldson broke through the calm silence.


	10. Two days time (or less?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in about two hours have fun 😊

“Jimmy!” Jen yelled, shooting upwards and crashing into the taller. 

Jimmy pulled Jen into a hug, and descended lightly to the ground, folding in his wings. “Hey Jen good to see you as well as Pat, Dan and Mat!” Hand shakes were given out as well as a couple of wing bumps. 

Fit stood next to Tommy, a wing wrapped around the boy. A silent exchange went between Fit and Jimmy who were staring at each other. 

“Hey Fit.” Jimmy said sheepishly as he extended a handshake. 

Silence was stretched thin between the two as Fit slowly stepped forward and slapped his hand away only to pull Jimmy’s arm over his shoulder and slam him against the ground. 

Jimmy wheezed and coughed from the sudden movement, his wings layed haphazardly against the ground. “Well you're still the same.” Fit stated pulling Jimmy upwards and pulling him in a fast hug. 

Jimmy chuckled “I’ll beat you in a thousand years asshole!” Both pulled apart and looked at Tommy who was standing awkwardly off to the side. 

Fit gently pulled Tommy to his side as the boy looked up with wide eyes at Jimmy’s wings. Fit, who was about to introduce Jimmy, was stopped by a small gasp from Tommy. 

“ Are you Jimmy by any chance?” The boy hesitantly asked, his wings folding around him. 

Jimmy and Fit wore confused faces as well as the others. Jimmy slowly crouched and took the boy's hand staring at the small frightened boy. 

“Hey kid how do you know that?” Jimmy asked slowly, not wanting to startle the boy. 

A pair of blue eyes locked with his as the kid mumbled something before closing his eyes tightly. 

“You have blue and pink wings!” The kid yelled his eyes snapping open and a look of excitement overcame him as he stepped forward. 

“Yeah I do?” Jimmy was confused now hoping for a little better explanation. 

“Karl would talk about a man named Jimmy with wings like yours!” The boy said as a face of sadness washed over him. 

“But Karl left us.” The boy said stoneily, eyes drifting to the ground. 

“Karl isn’t dead Tommy.” Fit reassured the boy who Jimmy now knew was named Tommy. 

“Tommy when Karl left you he joined us.” Fit almost laughed at the confused expression on Tommy’s face at that statement.

Tommy stammered his wings folded and fluttered as he wiped tears off his face. 

“So Karl’s alive?” The weak but relieved voice stammered and Jimmy smiled. 

“Yes, Karl is alive Tommy he's safe.” With that answer Tommy whooped and hugged Jimmy tightly mumbling out a shaky thank you and folded his wings in tightly. 

Jimmy knew that Fits coven had unusual wings seeing the damage that happens first hand and placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders being careful of his placement. 

Jimmy watched as Tommy ran to Pat and Jen who whisked the boy away shouting at Fit about fly lessons. Fit nodded smiling and turned to Mat and Dan. The stark feeling of happiness vanished as Dan pulled out a small paper. 

Jimmy watched as he handed it to Fit who went through the first two stages of grief in an instant. 

“Jen told me to give this to you.” Dan said nervously edging away from Fit who looked murderous. Fit handed the paper to Jimmy who took it quickly scanning the small font. 

“What the fuck is going on with Tommy!” Fit growled stalking up to the front door and slamming it open. He walked to the kitchen table and grabbed a chair motioning for everyone to sit. 

“Judging by his attitude he is defensive about anything!” Dan stated nodding to the paper. 

“We know that he’s scared of a man named Wilbur.” Mat nodded agreeing with Fit.

Jimmy slammed his hands against the table before leaning backwards. 

“He shows the same emotions as Karl except on a larger scale!” Everyone was quiet, silence filled the room from Jimmy’s outburst. 

Jimmy continued “To make this simple he was abused by someone probably that Wilbur guy.” He declared staring at Fit 

“And he went through countless wars.” Everyone at the table stiffened, feathers ruffled around the room at the statement. 

“A war and more then one? Jimmy, he's just a kid who would do that!?” Matt protested, glaring at Fit for backup. 

Fit shoved his chair backwards and started to pace back and forth. 

“Sadly this does make sense.” Fit said with a tone of anger as he motioned for Mat to be calm and who grudgingly fell back into his chair. 

“We can work this out later; we have a much bigger problem at hand.” Jimmy pulled out a journal and handed it to Fit. 

Fit scanned the pages, his face morphing into a look of pure anger. 

“That fucking auction again!” Fit roared as Jimmy ducked to avoid a wing to the face. 

“Those bastards want to sell our kind!” Jimmy watched as Fit went on a spew of curse words and pacing around the room. 

Mat and Dan wore matching shocked expressions as both scrambled for the journal reading over Jimmy’s shoulder. 

“This year's auction is for the wither wings. company’s will search in party’s of two or three and always wear the gloves at all times. The first company to find one will get one thousand gold and it will be put up for auction.” Dan and Mat read in unison with horrified faces. 

Fit was still raging “why the fuck only our kind this year!” Fit yelled still pacing around the kitchen. 

“It’s ok Fit your coven can stay at my base until the hunt and auction is over.” Jimmy said calmly as Fit breathed a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping as he gripped the back of the chair tightly. 

“The auction is in two days and the trip to Jimmy’s base will take about half a day flying. We need to gather supplies and weapons.” Fit stated a determined look filled his eyes as he looked at Dan and Mat. 

“Mat grab any health,strength,and regen pots you can find!” Fit ordered nodding to Mat as he took off rushing up the stairs. 

“Dan grab golden apples,bandages,extra clothes for all and food!” Dan was already gone, the tips of his wings vanished up the stairwell. 

“Jimmy grab any ender crystals and weapons for each.”

“Tell the others we leave at dawn” with that final order Fit walked outside as Jimmy rushed down the stairs to the basement. 

A rush of cool air hit Fit and he felt a small trickle of calm wash over him, broken by the sounds of whoops and screams from Tommy who was being taught backflips by Jen. And the girly screams of Pat who was now being chased by the blond boy.


	11. FLUFF AND ANGST FOR THE SOUL BOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy lets down his walls and Fit decides to clean Tommy’s wings with the help of his coven. 
> 
> Also Wilbur survived the explosion told Dream that he renounced his ways saying he will be a better man so that is why he is still here being a dick to Tommy. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT PLOT HOLES😭
> 
> Oh yeah Jimmy is still in the basement you’ll see why later.

Tommy whooped flapping his wings once and diving down snapping his wings closed at an angle and performing a row of quick backflips under the supervision of Jen who stopped chasing Pat to give Tommy a thumbs up. 

“Pat,Jen,and Tommy please come here.” The group froze quickly diving down to Fit who stood outside the house with a grim smile on his face. 

“The auction is in two days, the others are packing supplies and we leave at dawn to Jimmy’s base please help the others.” Fit ordered Pat and Jen who nodded and ran inside the house. 

Tommy started running toward the door, yelping when pulled backwards by Fit who steered him toward the edge of the island. 

“Tommy you're probably confused and scared, I understand!” Tommy nodded not looking at Fit who sat beside him. 

“Outside this island are bases made out of hybrids and humans.” Fit started, his eyes averted from Tommy’s and stared out at the soaring mountains some topped with snow others glowed gold from the sun's rays. 

“The humans hunt and sell our kind Tommy.”Tommy tried to look bored from Fits story but soon looked at Fit with wide eyes from the statement. 

“They sell us?” Tommy stuttered, confused and now scared of all the possibilities of what could happen when they traveled. 

Fit stayed silent for a couple seconds before taking Tommy by the hand “Jen was in the auction you know, when we pulled her out she was never the same.” Tommy shuddered at the thought of Jen being sold and about how scared Fit sounded. 

Fit ran a hand through Tommy’s feathers causing him to let out a small purr. He jerked away before easing back into the olders touch, not noticing Fits surprised face.

“Has anyone preened your feathers Tommy?” Fit asked, concerned about the state of his wings. 

Tommy wore a confused expression and realized he purred. He buried his head in his arms and groaned. Fit smiled at the boys reaction and felt the stares of his coven coming from the house. he silently glared at them and mouthed fuck off. Realising that they wanted to help he sighed knowing it was a losing battle. 

Tommy let out a small whine as Fit removed his hand only to let out a short scream as he was swept up into Fits arms. 

“What the fuck? He questioned only to realize he was being carried back to the house.  
“FIT YOU FUCKER PUT ME DOWN! ” Fit laughed as Tommy howled curses and insults. He was amazed at how fast Tommy’s mood had changed from a moody teenager to a cursing blond fireball. 

Finally tiring out Tommy let himself be carried into the house and up the stairs ignoring the snickers and laughs from the others who crowded behind Fit who brought him into his room. 

Fit’s room was clean and ordinary, the floors swept and the bed was made. A small bookshelf was against the wall. Some titles caught Tommy’s eye “how to farm netherite by captainsparklez” and ”Flying 101 for dummies by Grian”. He tore his eyes away from the bookshelf before being dropped onto a pile of pillows,blankets, and beanbags. 

Tommy squeaked and tried to leave only to be gripped by the back of his shirt and pulled backwards. He blew the hair out of his eyes and tilted his head backwards glaring at five smiling faces. 

“Your wings need preening.” Fit ordered as Tommy frowned.

“What’s preening?” Tommy asked, his anxiety swelled as the five faces now looked confused. 

Shuffling was heard and a small clank as Pat sat up from his spot on the mountain of fluff. “You don’t know what preening is?” Pat rumbled out his bright blue eyes dimmed. 

Tommy shook his head slowly earning a pat on his head from Mat and glowered at him causing an amused chuckle from Dan. 

“Preening is the straightening and cleaning of feathers or just plain wing maintenance. '' Dan said, gesturing to Tommy’s wings.

“Not to be rude but yours look horrible!” Jen piped up from underneath Pat's wing. 

“No one helped you with preening?” Tommy was even more confused.

“I never let my wings out until when you found me.” He said bluntly. 

Everyone went silent. “That must have been agonizing!” Mat said slowly. Tommy looked at Mat and recoiled. The pain and sympathy hit Tommy like a mountain. 

Tommy had been keeping his walls up for so long and now he was so tired. The thoughts of Wilbur hurting and controlling him again dug deep into his mind but Tommy knew that it was time to spill some truths. 

“I had a group of friends… no family.” His voice shuddered as he dug up painful memories. 

A hand gently drew him down on top of the pillows. He could feel legs beneath him and he twisted to the side. To his left was Dan and to his right was Mat, behind him was Fit who he was laying on and behind him was Pat and Jen. 

Twisting into a comfortable position he told his story. A story of friends and family, hurt and comfort, tight walls and a button. A story with a white bandana, goggles, and a simple white mask. A story of peace and prosperity. A story of an election that was dark and twisted. 

Friends turned to enemies with a single order, and family turned to foe with a simple push. The pain of being shot, stabbed, burned and withered was nothing to the breaking of the mind. 

His voice cracked as he felt wet tears slide down his face but he continued. 

“The pain of being manipulated by one you called your own.” 

“The feeling of every atom being torn apart as tnt exploded around you and falling 20 feet onto solid rock.” Tommy was now choking on words as tears now streamed from his eyes.

A warm hand gently brushed the tears away and he sunk deeper into the pillows wrapping his wings around his body. 

He could barely say any words now. He lifted himself upwards and turned around looking at Fit with pleading eyes. 

Fit lifted his arms saying no words, his eyes full of sadness and comfort. Tommy wasted no time collapsing into Fit and crying. He burrowed into Fits chest letting out an agonized scream full of pain and sobbed, wrapping his arms around him. 

He felt warm hands gently stroke his wings, gliding around each feathers and gently tugging. Tommy let out a soft groan at the feeling and whimpered when two more sets of hands from Mat and Dan gently stroked his bottom wings. 

A pleased feeling overwhelmed Tommy and he slowly started to doze off the relaxing way the hands stroked and caressed his feathers was so alluring he couldn’t help but fall asleep in the arms of Fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late but merry Christmas 🎄 everyone. I know that I am one person but whoever reads this and no matter where you are remember that someone out there wishes you the best Christmas and a happy new year 😊❤️🎁


	12. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Jimmy made a bet, Fit is amused and Tommy is still a firecracker. But will this continue or will everything go to hell?

The house was quiet... to quiet for Jimmy. He pulled the last set of armor out of a chest and carried it up the stairs, gently setting it on the kitchen table. Leaning back, he admired his work. 6 sets of netherite armor minus the chest plates. 

His feathers puffed up proudly at his design, iron dipped cobwebs that formed a strong flexible mesh and once dipped in netherite formed a strong flexible armour. 

Once enchanted it was even stronger than regular enchanted netherite armor. Light,and strong, this technique was what saved his and Fits covens during battle. 

He trailed upstairs having to squeeze in his wings going up the staircase and walking down the hallway. He reached Fits door and gently pushed it open, smiling at the jumbled bodies and tangled wings. 

He's smile got bigger when he noticed Fit holding Tommy, both had their arms wrapped around each other and were asleep. Dan and Mat were both awake, still in the pile but had a piece of paper on the floor between them. 

Mat gestured silently for Jimmy to move closer and pointed to the paper a large smile on his face. Dan was red in the face and trying not to laugh when Jimmy read the paper. 

Jimmy stuffed in a laugh and slid the paper back. Both had written down bets if Tommy punched Fit when he awoke or if he would stay in Fits arms. Both had bet five diamonds. 

A low rumble from Pat broke the silence as the three schemers whipped their heads to the back where Pat gestured for the paper and Jen was silently laughing. 

Everyone had bet five diamonds and the group was split in two. Dan and Jimmy both bet on Tommy staying. Pat,Jen,and Mat bet on the more painful option. 

The room fell into a suspenseful silence as Tommy groaned and shifted. Dan and Jimmy moved to the corner of the room keeping a safe distance. And the others went to the other corner. 

Everyone held baited breaths as Tommy’s eyes slowly opened. They watched as his face turned to Fits and a confused look filled his eyes. Jimmy almost choked when he realized that Fit was already awake and staring down at Tommy with an amused expression. 

“Why the fuck are you holding me?” Tommy asked, confused and still sleepy. 

“You were crying.” Fit answered, raising an eyebrow. Tommy fell silent and froze. Dan and Jimmy exchanged smirks as Tommy burrowed back into Fits chest. 

The other corner started to laugh as Tommy snapped backwards and raised his arm with a well aimed punch straight at Fits face. Fit let out a laugh and easily caught the younger, twisting his hand around and pulled him upwards with him. 

“Come on let’s eat.” Tommy glowered but slowly followed Fit to the kitchen leaving the others behind. 

Dan and Jimmy shivered turning around to the sight of Jen stepping forward with a smirk on her face. “Cough up you chickens!” She laughed hysterically as Jimmy groaned. 

Dan and Jimmy glared at Jen, throwing fifteen diamonds on the ground and slowly trailing after Fit and Tommy. Pat,Jen,and Mat whooped and lunged for the diamonds equally splitting the pile and laughing.


	13. Free fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s fluff? Never heard of it.

It was morning, Tommy woke to a loud clang and bolted upright just as Dan’s head poked through the open door “Morning Tommy your extra clothes are on the bed!” He said before rushing back into the hallway. 

Tommy quickly closed the door and got dressed in a light grey shirt and jeans. He grabbed the extra clothes off his bed and stuffed them in his inventory, yawing as he looked out the window. 

It was pitch black outside, stars twinkled through the hazy layer of clouds as the moon drifted across the sky. It was about dawn from what Tommy could judge and this was the day they moved to Jimmy’s base.

He rushed down the hallway, almost colliding with Jen who was holding a pile of golden apples and bandages. She smiled and turned to the table setting the stack down just as Fit grabbed the top items and started depositing them in his inventory. 

Just for safety Tommy grabbed a stack of both and walked toward Dan and Jimmy who both held a stack of bread and potatoes. 

“Come get some food Tommy!” Dan yelled over the clanging of golden apples. 

His stomach grumbled as he ran over quickly grabbing a stack of bread and potatoes and devoured a loaf. Dan grinned and ran over disposing the food with Jimmy on the table. Slowly all the supplies on the table vanished into everyone’s inventory. Tommy had four different stacks of bandages, golden apples, bread and potatoes. 

All that was left was the netherite armor. Tommy was amazed at how flexible the metal was, the shiny glaze showed three different enchantments mending, protection, and unbreaking. 

Jimmy walked up behind him as he equipped the armor “I made yours smaller and a bit lighter hopefully it helps!” Tommy nodded testing out the flexibility as a grin appeared on Jimmy’s face as he handed a sword to Tommy. 

“You know how to use it?” Jimmy asked with a serious tone. 

“Yeah my brother taught me!” Tommy said excitedly, putting the sword in his inventory for later. 

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the statement but turned away to help the others. 

It took less than five minutes for everyone to be suited up and for weapons to be handed out. Everyone had ender crystals and a sword except Tommy. 

“Of course I can’t be around explosives.” He grumbled, mood souring as he walked outside. 

Tommy gasped, dawn was barely passing over the mountains but shards of light crept between cracks and crevices in the rocks, bouncing off deep purple enchantments and creating a rainbow like hue around each member of the group. 

“Awww he looks so cute!” Jen gasped running over to Tommy and spinning in circles. 

Pushing Jen away, he walked over to Fit and Jimmy who were both decked out in enchanted netherite, an axe and a crossbow. 

“Everyone it’s time!” Tommy winced as Jimmy yelled and watched as he took to the sky in ease.

Fit grabbed Tommy’s arm and pulled him up as he struggled to flap his wings. 

He whooped as he finally got a rhythm and now flying came easy. Hovering he watched as Jimmy pointed forward. Flashes of black shot through the sky as the group flew upwards. 

They broke the cloud layer, still moving forward as a sea of white churned beneath them. Tommy hated going slow and with two sets of wings it was hard. Turning his head he saw Jimmy next to him. 

Realising that he was going faster than the others he slowed his beats and stayed next to Jimmy. 

Tommy lost track of how far they flew, with the sun beating down and no shade he was getting tired fast. 

He fell asleep for about a minute waking to no clouds and the ground rising up at a faster than normal pace. Tommy panicked and flung out his wings as he braked, tripping over a rock and crashing to the ground. 

He groaned at the feeling of cold rocks beneath him and pushed upwards slowly getting to his feet. He was about to take flight when two pairs of arms grabbed him, yanking him backwards into a small ravine. 

He reached for his sword but it was yanked out of his hands. Now panicking he fought tooth and nail. He screamed and kicked against his attackers, thrashing his wings and reaching for the sky. He cursed as gloved hands held his wings down while a cloth was pressed tightly down against his face.

Breathing in the toxic smelling cloth he realized that it was a sleeping potion, His mind screamed at him to stay awake but his body went limp and his eyes grew heavy.

All Tommy could do was let out a sigh before feeling cold metal wrap around his wings and the cloth taken from his mouth only to be replaced with a metal mask. He felt so tired, not knowing that a muzzle was strapped to his face and he was being taken somewhere.

The two attackers sighed relieved that the hunt was successful.

“Heard this one was talkative just like the other.” A gruff voice echoed between the rocky cataracts.

“Good thinking bringing the muzzle then!” A much higher voice rang out.

“Shut up Poki they could hear you!” The deeper voice growled but was cut off by a ping on a communicator.

“Stop being so bossy they flew by already, we’re fine Corpse!” The much higher voice chirped.

The deeper voice let out an exasperated sigh, looking at the communicator and hurriedly typed out a message, before letting it drop back to its side dangling on a silver chain attached to a belt loop.

“Looks like Toast wants us back.” The deeper voice sounded amused, and let out a small laugh as the smaller tried to pick up the winged boy and failed. 

“Watch for his wings, and make sure your gloves are secure!” The smaller said hurriedly, as both picked up the boy and started to walk at a brisk pace, dodging holes and ender crystals.

“We should run, we have to get back and get the kid ready!” The smaller worriedly mumbled as the two broke out into a run heading for a giant dome covered in bedrock.

Meanwhile many blocks away, and high in the sky two groups were in a stand off both circling around each other.

“Who are you! You have entered the alliance territory of the crown and the lion state your name and purpose!” Fit yelled already on edge from Tommy’s disappearance and wanted nothing more than to kill the outsiders. The look from Jimmy beside him echoed the same thing.

A man dressed in a green hoodie moved forward and removed a white porcelain mask strapped to his face and held his hands up showing he was unarmed.

“My name is Dream and we are from the Dream smp we come in peace!” Fit scoffed and reached for his sword in case this talk got ugly.

Jimmy gilded forward and placed a hand on Fit’s shoulder as he reluctantly sheathed his sword.

“State your purpose here Dream.” Jimmy asked calmly, but his body was tense waiting for any sign of an attack.

A man in a beanie flew forward and glided up to dream. Jimmy and Fit stiffened at the look the man was giving them, the look of prey.

“Names Wilbur Soot we are looking for a lost member of our covent.” The man spat out almost like the words where poison.

“And what is this person's name by chance.” Dan spoke up from behind Jimmy

“His name is Tommyinnit or I call him Toms!” Wilbur said excitedly, his eyes started to jolt place from place and his hands curled into fist, a creepy grin crawled up his face as the man behind him gently shook him causing Wilbur to jump and in a flash look normal.

The crown covent just stood in shock the name of the boy they saved and just lost echoed in their minds. They all knew what Tommy said earlier and the panic attack about the nickname was true. Fit and Jimmy both growled glaring at Wilbur who just smiled back.

Jimmy glanced at Fit before tugging him backwards to the back of the circle. 

“This is the fucker who hurt Tommy!” Fit whispered clearly agitated and worried. 

“Fit we have to help, we will deal with Wilbur later.” Jimmy ordered yanking Fit back to Dream and Wilbur. 

“We will help you.” Jimmy stated, turning to Fits coven and pointed to Wilbur. 

Four angry glares turned to Wilbur who just let out a chuckle and ruffled his brown feathers. 

Dream turned to his coven and nodded, Turning back around he flew forward and shook hands with Fit and Jimmy.

“Brief us on the way we will do anything to get him back.” Dream said, his voice filled with determination as both covens flew toward the glass dome of the lion's base.

Wilbur smiled knowing his prized possession was near and in his grasp. And this time he would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww look at the fluff CRUSHES IT BEFORE YOUR EYES 
> 
> Have fun with this lol it’s a bit long.


	14. Taser boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS= TORTURE WITH ELECTRICITY 
> 
> Tommy is not having a pog time. Preston,Nathan, and Antvemon are pog

Tommy slowly woke, his head felt cloudy and his eyesight was blurry. The feeling of cold metal was beneath him and leather on his wrist and ankles. 

“Wait leather?” He mumbled confused the haze disappeared from his mind as he tried to stand up. He thrashed left and right finally realising that he was tied down to a metal table. 

Tommy felt uncomfortable as the hard metal pressed tightly against his wings as he shifted around. Raising his head he found himself in a small room, a large glass window was connected to another smaller room. Tommy froze as he heard muffled voices. Thrashing harder as the voices came closer and the door behind the window opened. 

Tommy counted about four humans all adults, one was a woman in a light pink sweater with wavy brown hair, A man who was much larger wearing a dark green T-shirt and glasses with a small patch of black hair on top, another man came into the room wearing a black hoodie and black jeans and and regular black hair. 

Tommy froze at the hideous mask on the man's face. It reminded him of Dream for a second. But it looked dead shrunken and twisted. Tommy could only describe it as an evil bunny. 

A much smaller man hugged the bunny man from behind wearing much brighter colors. A light and dark green scarf and a teal sweater with dark brown hair. 

All finally noticed Tommy and started arguing. He could barely make out their conversation.

“Poki you brought a kid!?” The teal man yelled. 

“He’s a wither so?” Pink replied stonily 

“A job, a job, stop arguing or Michael will taze you.” The bunny man replied his voice was much deeper than the rest. 

“Deep voice?” Tommy thought, finally connecting the pieces. 

“Hey bunny man why the fuck did you kidnap me!” Tommy yelled, glaring at the window, and watching the bunny man tilt his head and walk closer, reaching down and pulling up a weird stick with a handle. 

“Well boy you're a wither that we needed.” Tommy felt his body turn to ice partly because of the man's voice and that he was in the auction process. 

“Also my name is not bunny man it's a corpse.” Corpse put down the weird stick and pulled out a communicator. Tommy knew the shiny small box from anywhere but this one looked different. 

Corpse communicator had extra buttons and two antennas and was connected to a chain that attached to his belt. Tommy had to give some points for style. 

“Let Michael have some fun with him.” Corpse said faintly through the glass. 

“No Corpse you know what he does!” The girl yelled pointing at Tommy who lay confused and tired on the table. 

A ping rang out from the window and Tommy watched as the girl opened her communicator letting out a demonic screech and stuffing it back in her pocket. 

“Fuck you Toast!” She cried quickly stomping out of the window room and into a hallway. Tommy could only see the hallway before the door shut. 

A man dressed in a black suit entered wearing a black fedora and was smoking a wooden pipe. 

“That stuff kills you dude.” Corpse said bluntly. 

“I’m your boss asshole I can smoke!” Tommy assessed the person  
“either it must be the man named Toast or Michael.” He mumbled wincing as a door burst open to his room. 

He watched as a smaller man came strutting in wheeling a silver cart with weird black boxes on top. Some big and some small with weird dials and two prongs at the end of each. 

The man walked over looking at Tommy with excited eyes. Tommy felt a bad feeling and squirmed away from the man, pumping his wings against their restraints but failing to break them. 

“Awww don’t do that that’s not fun!” The man chirped again this time he prodded Tommy’s wings with a stick. 

“Hmmmm.” Tommy watched as the man rummaged through the cart pulling out a plastic bag. 

Whatever was inside was wrapped well and took about three minutes for the man to unwrap. 

“Oh sorry I totally forgot introductions!” The man turned to the window waving at the remaining occupants who didn’t wave back. Tommy snorted as a smile crept on his face. 

“The woman earlier was Poki, the man in the mask is Corpse, the fat guy is Scarra, the scarf guy is Sykkuno, the pipe man is our boss Toast, and my name is Michael Reeves… but just call me Michael!”

Tommy nodded, not really caring about names, instead he was more interested about the wrapped bag. 

Michael finally wrestled the last bag off the object and quickly placed it on the cart grabbing a pair of dark purple gloves he picked up the object again. 

Tommy realized that the gloves were made out of netherite and iron, flexible but strong and the material could protect flesh from wither feathers. 

He stopped breathing as he looked at the object. Letting out a strangled yell he thrashed around trying to get away from the severed arm that was heading towards his wing. 

He barely heard Michael scoldings and shivered as cold flesh touched his wing. The room went silent as the small veins of black shot up the arm growing bigger and bigger until the arm was fully black and just crumbled into ash. 

Michael whooped and waved his arms around dancing, turning to the window he excitedly pointed to Tommy who was still in shock at what happened. 

“It works, we can turn him in!” A muffled thank god was heard from behind the window and Toast picked up the speaker. 

“Have your fun, Scarra and Sykkuno you two take him to the auction once Michael is finished. Please bring back money this time.” Toast ordered quickly leaving Scarra and Sykkuno in the room. 

“You two want to join?” Michael asked, quickly getting no’s and queasy looks from both who turned away and motioned for Michael to continue. 

Tommy could only watch as Michael grabbed a small black box and grinned at him.

“Let’s test it on high shall we?!” Tommy let out a piercing scream as the black box was rammed into his side, the smell of burning flesh and electricity filled the room as Tommy shuddered and thrashed against the restraints. 

After the fourth box, still on high mode Tommy fell into a trance like state. The volts of electricity surging through his body were hardly felt and his mind went fuzzy. He was aware that his body was twitching and his wing muscles were tight. The feeling of pain quickly jolted him back and he screamed again. 

Tommy was almost relieved when he passed out feeling the restraints taken off but too weak to move. He let out a harsh wheeze as he was dragged off the table, his back hitting the floor with a slam and his wings getting caught on the door frame as he was dragged out. 

Two separate pairs of hands were holding his legs as he was now being dragged down the hallway and down a set of stairs gasping for air down each step. 

He managed to pull up his inventory to find everything missing, he silently cursed for being so stupid and falling asleep during the flight… but it was too late now. 

With his inventory and armor gone Tommy was a stone's throw away from hell. He let out a small chuckle instantly regretting when blazing pain flared up his abdomen.

Tommy was dragged and blindfolded into a room, too weak to resist the gloves on his wings as a cloth was tightly wrapped around the top and bottom. A cold metal bind was placed over the cloth and his wings were effectively trapped. 

The two men let out a sigh of relief, the boy’s wings were now contained and made him much easier for transport. 

Tommy fell into the trance state again as he was dragged someplace else now the floor felt cold and some spots were wet. He shivered as the cold bit into his shirt and jeans. 

A small clanking sound was heard and the sound of a metal door being opened hit Tommy’s ears. The scraping of metal was agonizing and the rough floor scraped through his shirt as he was dragged. 

Tommy cried out as his back collided with a wall, with a grunt he got to his feet and charged slamming into metal bars that closed with a clang. 

A hand ripped off the blindfold and he stumbled back, landing on the floor feeling exhausted. He heard a small sorry as the door opened and the man named Sykunno took one last look before shutting it with a slam. 

Taking in his surroundings Tommy stood and felt his wings, the rough cloth encased his feathers and the metal band was too tight for his liking. He tugged at the metal but it wouldn’t budge. 

Fustrurated Tommy slammed his hands aginst the metal bars jumping as a figure emerged from the darkness in front of him and hung their arms through the bars. 

“What’s a kid doing here?” Tommy recoiled and slunk to the back wall glaring at the man who was dressed in a green shirt and jeans with a mop of blond hair. 

“What are ya laughing at?” Another man stepped forward wearing a pure white tshirt with a red,orange,and yellow flame symbol. Tommy stared at the man as gears turned in his head and the resemblance clicked. 

“The guy in white looks like a candle you know.” Tommy figited as slience filled the room at his remark. 

“A candle that’s a new one!” White said laughing while green patted him on the back looking amused. 

“Names Preston that’s Nathan and this guy in the back is Ant.” Tommy watched as Preston pointed to green and behind them. 

Squinting Tommy could make out a faint outline of a man dressed in black with a shiny golden necklace laying on the ground. 

“Let me sleep you two!” The man dressed in black yelled rising from the floor. Tommy watched as he grabbed Preston and Nathan shaking the two. 

“Wait your a wither!” 

“Uhh yeah?” Tommy said watching as Ant whispered to Preston and Nathan. 

“When your wings touch people it dissolves the skin and stuff right! But if you touch blocks nothing happens!”

Tommy nodded confused at where this conversation was heading.

“Your like us!” Preston whispered and Nathan nodded both started hopping up and down with excited faces and Ant let out a groan shoving the two onto the floor. 

“What Preston means is you have a form of magic. Whatever our wings touch our magic flows through.” 

“That is fucking confusing.” Ant laughed as Tommy rolled his eyes and tried flexing his wings only for his back to spasm and he leaned aginst the wall panting. 

The adrenaline slowly drained and Tommy collapsed, his legs weak and pain shot through him. 

He winced clutching his side and slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal a large dark purple bruise blooming across the side of his stomach.

Dropping his shirt he leaned aginst the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain and listened to the faint voices of Preston and Nathan, slowly falling asleep under watchful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want follow my Instagram Scythdragon1 ❤️


	15. The human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has been formatted let’s see how the covens are doing. 😉

“CHANDLER HAS A TEDDY BEAR!”Karl and Chris sang flying around Chandler who pressed his hands aginst his ears and sat down on the platform with a thump. 

Their group finished patrol and had the whole day to themselves and torturing Chandler was only on Karl and Chris’s minds. 

Their heads shot up as loud arguing filled the dome and multiple wing colors shot by.

“Jimmy!” Karl yelled spotting the large blue wings a mile away and shot upwards towards the group.

Seeing unfamilir faces and Jimmy’s angry expression Karl pulled out his axe and yanked Jimmy away. He growled and held a defenisive position, whistling for the rest of his group for help. 

“Karl calm down they’re with me!” Jimmy yelled grabbing ahold of Karl and shaking him. Embaressed Karl let out a faint sorry and withdrew his axe locking eyes with a familiar bandanna.

“Sapnap?”

“Karl?”

Jimmy watched as Sapnap pushed though the small group and tackled Karl, hugging the smaller tightly and starting to sob.

“I can’t believe your alive!” Sapnap sobbed running his hand through Karl’s hair and envolped the two with his wings. 

“I can’t believe you came! ” Karl cried back gripping his boyfriends wings and running his hands along the dark feathers. 

A cough from Dream sepreated the two but only for a moment. They both moved to Jimmy’s side holding hands tightly.

“Look at the two lovebirds!” George cooed, earning a glare from Sapnap and a giggle from Karl. 

Jimmy smiled, patting karl on the shoulder before pulling out a map and pointing to a small symbol. 

He coughed and the group went silent. “This is where the auction is being held, fortified by obsidian and bedrock with guards posted at every entrance.” 

“We saved someone before but the casualties were high.” Jimmy noticed Jen shiver and Pat gently slide his wing around her, watching her relax and glance at Pat with a thankful smile. 

“If it’s that fortified then how can we get in?” Dream asked, while Jimmy tucked the map away. 

“We can’t attack the dome again that’s for sure.” Chandler said, gesturing for the group to follow. 

“True, it's too risky but… I have a plan. ” 

“If it gets my son back I’m in!” Phil stated determination flooded through his voice and echoed through the hall. 

“You have our covens support, Tommy’s like family to us.” Fit said a smile grew on his face as he looked back at his group who all cheered. 

“We can help too!” Chandler,Chris,and Karl yelled and hugged Jimmy from behind who jumped and threw the three off, snapping in his wings and turning in his heel glaring daggers at the trio who smiled sheepishly. 

“I have a valuable asset for this mission, he can fill you in for the next part.” Jimmy turned back around his face turned cold and his eyes flashed a dark blue snapping his wings open and filled the hall with a dark shadow. 

“Do not hurt him in any way, believe me when I say this you will be sorry.” Everyone in the hallway shuddered, even Phil who’s expression was unnerved before flashing back to a collected face. 

Everyone winced as Jimmy let out a high pitched whistle and the sound of boots hitting the floor came from behind the group. 

Fits coven hissed and drew weapons and Dreams coven just stood shocked. Karl pushed past the two groups and hugged the stranger. Dressed in a light blue shirt and white jeans with a mop of blond hair with glasses the stranger hugged Karl back and bowed before the group. 

Fit was the first to react whipping his head back to Jimmy who wore a masked expression and had his hand lightly touching his sword. 

“He’s wingless Jimmy! Why did you bring a fucking human here!” Fit spat glaring lasers into Jimmy who waved him off. 

“He’s been a spy and a good source of intel for me and my crew for about four years. you can trust him.” Fit swallowed in a groan and watched the blond rise, his glasses flashing in the sunlight and extend a hand to Dream who shook it. 

Turning to Fit he hesitantly shook the man's hand who smiled. 

“Yes I have been Jimmy’s spy for a while. Code name is Callmecarson but just call me Carson.”

“But you're a human?” Jen whispered curling into Pats arms who held her up glaring at Carson. 

“Not all humans are bad Jen.” Carson said gently before pushing through the crowd and shaking hands with Jimmy who clapped him on the back. 

“Care to debrief the crew Carson?”

“Of course Jimmy! It would be my pleasure!” Carson clapped three times, gaining the attention of everyone. 

“You won’t like it but to save Tommy I have to buy him.” At Carson’s statement the hallway was in an uproar. 

“Can’t we just fly in and attack!?”

“Maybe we could attack during the transfer?”

“Can’t we do it earlier without buying him?”

After a couple seconds of yelling being cut off by a loud whistle from Jimmy, Carson started his plan again. 

“I am human and able to go into the auction, with the help of Jimmy we have more than enough money to buy Tommy.” 

Silence stretched thin in the hallway before Phil coughed stepping forward. 

“This does seem like a good plan.” The hallway echoed with shouts as both groups started to yell at each other about the plan. 

“I say we go with Phil! Come on Fit we can rescue Tommy!” Wilbur said excitement practically oozed from every pore and smiling wider at the glares. 

“What do you think Dream?”

“I say yes, fill us in more Carson.” Dream said following Carson who lead the smp coven into another dome. 

Fit slowly turned, eyes wide and locked with Jimmy’s. 

“Can’t we kill the bastard he’s just taunting us!”

“No Fit not yet he could be useful.”

“USEFUL JIMMY! HE TRAUMATIZED TOMMY!”Fit yelled as Jimmy rubbed his temples letting out a slow sigh. 

“Once he reveals his true colors we can kill him.”

“Your right if we kill him now we have the whole Dream smp on us!”

“Yes Fit, Wilbur is not to be played with… this man is deadly and smart, a bad combination for someone so mentally deranged.”

“Do we have to wait though?”

“Sorry Fit but yes, we catch him in the act and he’s out of moves. It would be a clean game over.”

“Fine… let’s join the others


	16. Comfy cartel

Tommy jumped awake at the loud clunk of his cell door. Still groggy he was abruptly pulled out of his sleep when two pairs of arms pulled him out of the cold cell. 

He started cursing and thrashing around earning cheers from the trio who watched the struggle with smiles. He glared at them as he was dragged out and more people entered the room, the laughs turned into yells as Nathan,Ant, and Preston were dragged out alongside Tommy. 

¨where are they taking us?¨

¨I have no idea Nathan.¨

¨can you two assholes shut up!¨ Ant and Tommy yelled in unison earning a kick from their captors and they shut their mouths. Preston and Nathan let out faint giggles and Ant smiled at Tommy who rolled his eyes with a playful smile. 

He could only watch as they were dragged into different rooms. 

¨Don't make this difficult kid just change. ¨

¨yea-a-h please m-a-ake this e-a-sy!¨ Tommy was stunned and just stood as a pile of clothes was thrown in his face and he was pushed into a small stall. It took him about 15 minutes to get the black long sleeve t-shirt over his wings and for the tight black pants, as well as some black slip on shoes. 

Grudgingly Tommy exited the stall handing off his clothes and was led down the hall, joined by Nathan,Ant, and Preston who emerged from different rooms, dressed in the same attire. 

They halted before a large oak door that slowly creaked open revealing a well lit room. 

A black leather chair was faced backwards before an elegant oak desk, upon further examination veins of gold were laced into the wood with symbols of a flower and a toast with sunglasses. 

Multiple wood tables were against the walls with stacks of diamonds, netheirite,and emeralds that shined under the glass roof. 

Tommys jaw fell to the floor at the amount of ores these people had. He spotted another door leading to what appeared to be a garden filled with green plants. 

The two escorts moved to different spots, Sykunno went into the greenhouse, waving to the group before shutting the door and the man named Scarra moved to the desk and bowed before the chair, whispering something. 

Tommy flinched as the chair turned, revealing a man, the one who wore the tuxeto during his tourture. Dressed in a tuxedo and a fedora with sunglasses Toast breathed out a puff of smoke before setting his pipe down on the desk. 

¨You already know why you're here, I assume?An odd feeling of calm washed over Tommy and he nodded, Toast voice was like a drug, silky smooth and addicting. Unknowingly he stepped forward and Toast let out a laugh, cutting the trance and sending Tommy reeling.

¨sorry about that kid, seems like my voice affects you more then the others.¨ 

He stayed slient glancing at Preston and Nathan who both wore angry expressions and had their hands clenched tightly. 

¨anyway I have new quarters for you… and tomorrow you will be sold.¨

¨The guards will bring in essentials and food later I bet you're all hungry. ¨

¨The better the condition is, the better the price.¨ Tommy shuddered and snarled at Toast who just gestured to another side door. 

¨Sorry kid but a seller is a seller and the comfy cartel needs money to keep going. ¨ 

¨It won't be that bad I promise.¨ With all the dispair crushing Tommy he hoped that Toasts words were real and that the man did sound a bit sincere. 

¨anyway go though the greenhouse your rooms should be ready.¨ with one last glance and a push from the guards the group slowly walked through the door. Tommy flinched when the hot air layered his skin.

“what's with all these plants?´ Tommy muttered halting when Sykkuno popped up from behind a table. 

¨Som-e are for foo-d but m-ostly for dru-gs!¨ Tommy rolled his eyes and let out a laugh before continuing down the row to a metal door. 

¨Y-ou d-oo kno-w the best fert-ilize-r is ma-n mad-e right?¨ Tommy froze letting out a shaky laugh.

¨You mean bonemeal right?¨ Sykunnos eyes flashed and his innocent aura flickered. 

¨No silly! We use human bones. What did I say about man made! ¨ He noticed Preston and Nathen stiffen and Ants expression changed to horror. 

With his heart thumping in his chest Tommy opened the door and promptly walked out, the wet air didn't seem so inviting after that. They were led to a metal door that opened without a sound revealing a large room with four beds all with dividers in between and four individual bathrooms. 

¨This is where you will be staying for the night.¨ with that the guards shoved them inside and the sound of a metal lock sealed them in. 

¨I get a shower first!¨ Preston and Nathan both started to bicker and run to the bathrooms. 

Ant let out a groan ¨Ladies, ladies there's more than enough showers for us all.¨ Snickering Tommy grabbed a towel and a bar of soap entering the bathroom just as Preston and Nathan tackled Ant. 

It took all of Tommy's strength to wedge the tight metal band around his wings off and slip the tight cloth off his wings. He flexed them and almost collapsed relieved at the movement. 

He took a shower, gently rubbing his wings dry that were caked in mud and sweat and struggled to get his clothes on. After the tiring battle he exited the shower finding the group already done and eating food. 

¨Tommy come join us!.... YOUR WINGS!¨ Ant screeched watching as Tommy flexed and snapped them closed. 

¨Yeah cool right!¨ Preston and Nathan looked starstruck and both wrestled with the metal bands that came loose after a couple of tugs. 

¨I thought they would make these things stronger? ¨

¨Just p be glad we could get these off Nathan!¨ Watching the two start bickering again Tommy grabbed his food and sat a good distance away but watched as Ant rose and walked toward him. 

¨Tommy lets try something!¨ Ant said, excitedly grabbing the small wooden bowl and placing it before Tommy who looked back at Ant confused.

“Ant what the fuck do I do?” 

“Look deep within yourself and you’ll know what to do.” Tommy released a huff before closing his eyes. He imagined a hand reaching deep inside his mind but the image was ripped away as a loud clang startled him. 

“Nathan stop dropping stuff he’s trying to concentrate!”

“Geez sorry Ant.”

The hand came back and suddenly a ball of light flooded Tommy’s vision. Hesitantly he grabbed the ball and his wings tingled. Jerking backwards he opened his eyes. 

“What was that?” Tommy said, shuddering and curled his wings in the tingly feeling disappeared and he flexed his wing. 

“Let’s see, it should work now.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'LL GET HURT! NO! ”Tommy yelled, panicking as Ant lowered his hand and gently rubbed his feather. 

“Yep it works.” Preston started clapping, knocking Tommy out of his trance and he looked back at Ant with a confused expression. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“I told you certain winged folks have powers and you can turn it on and off.”

“Whatever Preston touches lights on fire, Nathan makes anything earth like grass, flowers, small trees sprout and I can manipulate shadows. It seems like you wither whatever you touch. ” 

Tommy was gaping and now staring at Nathan and Prestons wings. Nathan’s was different shades of green with fading dark brown at the ends of his feathers. Prestons was a stunning red with fading yellow. 

“Show me, show me, show me!” Tommy begged, Nathan chuckled and grabbed the bowl. His eyes flashed light green and Tommy watched as he dragged his wing across the wood. 

Moss and small flowers sprouted from the bowl and the sound of splintering wood filled the room as a small tree sprouted from the middle. Nathan’s eyes flashed back to brown and he handed the bowl to Tommy who took it eagerly. 

“Hey my turn!” Preston snatched the bowl from Tommy’s hands and he groaned but watched as Prestons eyes flashed from a dark brown to a red. The minute his feathers came in contact with the green covered bowl, fire sparked. 

Prestons eyes flashed back to brown and he dropped the bowl stomping on the fire until there was only a pile of ashes. 

“You destroyed the bowl!” Nathan yelled as Preston bent over laughing. 

“You're worried about a bowl!?” 

“It’s my turn assholes!” Ant yelled pushing past the two and sat beside the ashes. Tommy marveled Ants wings. A light grey changed to black with spots of white mixed between the feathers. 

Ants eyes flashed a light grey and Tommy watched as his shadow bent toward Ant. His hands twisted and coxed the shadows forward, forming a black whispy ball. Ants eyes closed and he looked thoughtful just as the ball of shadows transformed into a spear. 

Tommy let out a Yelp as Ant flicked his wrist, sending the spear straight into the wall where it penetrated without a sound. His eyes opened and flashed back to a dark brown and the spear vanished in a puff of smoke. The only remainder was a pencil sized hole in the wall. 

“Show off!” The two yelled, already laying in separate beds. Ant chuckled and turned back to Tommy. 

“Wait can I do that?” Ant almost laughed at Tommy’s excited expression.

“Maybe, with practice it takes many years. These guys are noobs.” A groan emitted from the beds. 

“Here try picturing a pile of dust!” Tommy eyed Ant but gave in and closed his eyes.

He pictured a pile of dust and monsters dissolving. A Hissing noise startled him and Tommy opened his eyes the feeling of power washing over him like a wave.

He stared at his hands in wonder and pressed them against the floor channeling the power into his hands Tommy watched as the floor turned a ugly black and started to dissolve, he whipped his hands back and all that was left was a ugly black stain on the wood. 

“Atta boy Tommy, look at your eyes!” Ant whooped holding a mirror before Tommy. A large grin spread across his face as his hands traced his eyes that were a pure black, the light blue had vanished and now Tommy’s eyes were black as the void. 

“Whooo he did it!” Preston cheered while Nathan nodded before slamming Prestons head with a pillow. 

“I can fucking dissolve stuff!” Tommy yelled, jumping up and reeling,feeling light headed the wave of power vanished and Ant held up the mirror again. Tommy’s eyes changed back to an electric blue and he fell. 

“Time for sleep Tommy.” He nodded weakly as Ant carried him to a bed before he fell asleep. 

“Did you feel sorry for them?” 

“Maybe. mostly for the boy, he’s the youngest we’ve ever sold! ”

“We need to make money. Toast this is the only way!”

“I fucking know Lily go take Temmie for a walk or something, take your psychotic boyfriend with you. ”

“Fine, but tell Poki I’m up for Russian roulette later. ”

“Also give her two diamonds from my chest for the bet we made with Rae.”

“What bet was that?”

“If Corpse would hug Sykkuno today.”

“Let me guess you lost!”

“Yes see you later asshole!”

“Goodbye Lily.”


	17. It’s time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PLAN IS IN MOTION! 😅

“So is everyone brefied?” Carson asked, gazing around the room until they landed on a sleeping Karl. 

“Karl get your ass up.” Karl snorted and was rudely awakened by Sapnap who proceeded to drop him off his lap. 

“I’m up, what the honk do you want!” 

¨Ok what's the plan then!¨ Carson smiled smugly as Karl stammered and blushed a faint red. 

¨here we go. Fits coven will be near the entrance of the dome, meanwhile Dreams coven will be in the back, Jimmy with his group will be split to the left and the right. Once everyone is in position I will sneak into the auction.¨ George coughed causing Carson to pause. 

¨Sorry but why would we trust you?¨ George asked as Dream groaned holding his head in his hands.

¨It's your decision to trust me or not.¨ Carson watched as George nodded and gestured to continue.

¨anyway as I was saying Jimmy kindly loaned me about half a million diamonds. This should be more than enough to buy Tommy! Once the auction is over and the participants start to exit The three groups will dive in and bomb everything! ¨ Carson said gleefully but his bubble bursted when Phil waved his hand.

¨What would happen If you run out of money?¨ Carson froze, his eyes drifted to Phil who wore an masked expression but had fire dancing in his eyes and he gulped. 

¨Well if someone else does buy Tommy, we can track them once they leave.¨ Carson released a relieved sigh when Phil smiled.

¨Its night so Chandler can you lead them to the barracks?¨

¨On it Jimmy!¨ Carson followed the group who were now exhausted to the barracks where most took a shower and washed their clothes before crashing onto the beds. 

Morning came and went and once everyone was awake and had eaten Jimmy and Fit were pulling out armor and weapons from stacks of chest they lugged onto the platforms under the glass dome. 

¨Anyone need golden apples?¨

¨I have some armor left!¨

¨Need axes or health pots?¨

After a tedious thirty minutes all groups were sorted with healing supplies, netherite armor, and weapons. 

Jimmy walked up to Carson handing him a small earpiece. 

¨What is this?¨ Carson yelled over the talking and canking of armor. 

¨ It's an earpiece. I hooked up to your communicator so You can hear me and respond. ¨

Carson nodded and put the earpiece in his ear immediately with feedback that faded.

¨Hello?¨ Carson whispered, tuning out the groups and waited for a response. 

¨Hello testing, testing ahh nice this works!¨ Jimmy said, chuckling from halfway across the room.

¨Everyone! Are we ready, remember the plan?¨ A roaring yes echoed throughout the dome as everyone took flight, weaving out of the dome and hovered, waiting for Jimmy´s lead. Carson let out a roof as the back of his shirt was grabbed and his feet left the ground. 

He looked upward and almost screamed. Fit was carrying him and looking down with an amused expression, staying slient. 

Carson could practically feel the awkward tension between them but kept silent as he hung. The large black wings beat around him. Close but not touching and small gusts of wind blew through Carson’s hair. 

¨This whole plan is resting on you.¨ Carson shuddered at Fits voice, filled with a cold tone.

He hung his head, watching bedrock shoot past from below him. 

¨I know Fit. I know.¨

¨But I trust you… so do not fail.¨ Carson smiled as Fits face changed into a look of determination.

¨I won't, promise¨

A large black dome slowly crept up over the horizon and Fit dove down landing behind a rocky outcrop with the rest of his coven. Carson waved to Dreams team who flew over the outskirts of the dome and disappeared behind the bedrock. 

Jimmy's team vanished until Carson's earpiece crackled. 

¨Hello Carson! Everyone is in position, are you ready?¨

¨Yeah Jimmy Im ready.¨ Fit clapped him on the back and Carson did a shaky nod before slowly walking toward the domes entrance where multiple people were dressed in netherite armor watching the people pass. 

Carson took one final glance at the outcrop in the distance before steeling his nerves and passing through the door. The smell of sweat and blood filled his nostrils as he walked down a short hallway, passing others who were gossiping and pulling out stacks of diamonds. 

He pushed the hallway door open and revealed a large open stadium. chairs were placed everywhere before a large stage that had familiar iron bolts hammered to the wood. A atendente pushed past him handing out small slips of paper. Carson watched as one paper fluttered to the floor and he grabbed it reading the small fount.

¨Earth,fire,shadow,and withers will be sold today. Don't forget to grab a clock for the time.¨ Carson growled and he tossed the paper aside, stomping on it against the carpet. 

He walked down the aisle and took a seat in the front row. Another attendee walked up and passed a clock into his hands. Tapping his earpiece Jimmy immediately answered. 

¨Well what's going on?¨

¨The auction starts in thirty minutes.¨ 

¨Great thank you Carson!¨ Carson smiled and disconnected slipping the earpiece into his inventory. 

¨Now all we can do is wait.¨


	18. Things did not go to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you thought suckers ❤️

¨YOU MOTHERFUCKER PUT ME DOWN!¨ Tommy yelled, being pinned against the wall with the dark purple cloth wrapped around his wings and the tight metal binders clamped onto his wings.

He twisted his head with panicked eyes as Ant and Nathan were tackled, both desperately trying to use their magic but it sparked out and their eyes flashed back to brown. 

The room filled with smoke as Preston stepped forward his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red.

¨Preston stand down!¨ Ant shouted ,choking on the smoke as he was carried out with Nathan.

Tommy watched as Prestons wings folded and he was pulled backward by a guard who heaved the cloth over his wings and shut the metal binders with a snap. 

Being carried down the hall Tommy was relieved and breathing in gasps of smoke free air. He was stopped by the rattling of chains and placed on the ground. In a flash a man's hand shot out, pinning Tommy to the wall and a large metal collar was snapped over his neck. 

Disorientated Tommy could only see blinding lights and he heaved in the air scratching at his neck as more hands pulled his arms backward, metal wrapped around his wrist and his arms were stuck in an uncomfortable position held against his back.

He yelped as his legs went out and more metal was snapped around his ankles and the rattling of chains filled Tommys ears. He tightly closed his eyes and wished for this to be over. Tommy opened his eyes to a sea of black that slowly melted into shapes of people. He struggled against the chains that held him bolted to a wooden floor and his wings thrashed against the binders to no avail. 

More chains rattled as the trio were next to him glaring at the crowd. Tommy gazed out at the sea of people, all with no wings, who were gossiping and smiling like this was something normal not terrorizing. 

He flinched backwards as the gaze of some fatso were locked onto him. He spat in their direction as they licked their lips and let out a laugh as their delighted faces turned into disapproval.

¨Good job Tommy!¨

¨Yeah suck it fatsos!¨ Tommy grinned at Nathans and Prestons yeling, his terror faded for about a minute until the lights dimmed and a podium rose before them. 

¨Welcome everyone to the twentieth auction!¨ Loud shouts and yells roared within the dome and Tommy cringed, shuffling  
backwards as far as the chains would let him. 

Meanwhile Carsons kept a trained eye on Tommy watching the boy shrink back in terror at the noise and glare at the crowd. Pulling out his ear piece he looked downward trying to remain inconspicuous. 

¨Jimmy it's starting Tommys here!¨ Carson hissed into the earpiece hearing a gasp from the small speaker. 

¨use as much money as you can and get him back!¨ Jimmy sounded determined and Carson would not fail not today. 

¨Here we have four elementals! For the winged fire the highest bid will go for 200 diamonds!¨

Tommy glanced at Preston who was white as a sheet and started to shake as the bids went higher. 

“It'll be alright Preston!” Tommy watched as Preston shot him a weak smile before gazing downward at the floor. 

“And sold for nine hundred diamonds to the women with the pink hair, please walk to the back to gain your prize!” The announcer shouted and the crowd cheered in glee. 

Tommy, Nathan and Ant all watched in horror as Preston was unchained from the stage. His eyes were dull and his limbs were limp as he was dragged toward the back. 

“STAND UP FIGHT YOU IDIOT!” Nathan and Tommy twisted to look at Ant who was fighting against his chains with a pained expression. 

“I SAID FIGHT PRESTON!!” Tommy watched as Preston lifted his head and smiled, his eyes swimming with tears before waving to Ant as he was pulled through the doors that shut with a clang. 

Ant let out a scream, slumping down to the floor and his wings slowly splayed out in awkward angles, lying limp against the wood. 

Tommy stayed frozen, barely feeling tears stream down his face as he sank to his knees. blinding lights filled his vision and the hairs on his arms shot up. 

The clanking of chains melded with the cheering of the audience into a growing crescendo that rattled Tommy’s ears. 

He desperately yanked at his chains trying to free his hands to block out the noise, Not caring about the thin lines of blood that grew around his wrists and the small drops landing on the pristine wood. 

“Sold for one thousand Diamonds to the man in the blue suit!” Tommy blanched. He twisted his head to the side to see Nathan being dragged off. 

“Nathan?” He called out, his voice hoarse from screaming and his eyes swimming with tears as Nathan turned his head, glancing at him. 

“Fight Tommy, no matter what happens fight!” Tommy couldn’t hold it in anymore he let out a howling scream thrashing against his chains and tugging his wings that screeched in agony, but the chains held firm and he could only watch as Nathan was dragged away waving to him and Ant. 

Tommy turned to the announcer who was calling out bets for Ant and he lunged, grinning as the chains snapped and he tackled the women.

He ignored Ants pleas to stop and raised his arm, red hot anger and fear filled him as he punched her straight in the jaw over and over. 

He leaned back on his heels, smirking as the blood gushed from her nose and mouth, as her cries weakened Tommy let out a yell as arms heaved him backward and slammed him to the ground. 

He let out a furious yell, thrashing against their arms as they replaced his chains and released him onto the wood with a thump. 

Tommy gave a withering look at the new announcer who smirked and walked up the podium. 

“And the winged shadow is sold for seven thousand diamonds to the man in the black suit and green tie!”

For a split second Tommy locked eyes with Ant who let out a weak laugh before being dragged toward the door. 

“Good luck Tommy.” Ant choked out just before the doors closed with a bang. Tommy sank to the floor as the announcer began to speak. He listened as tears dried on his face and turned his body toward the crowd. 

“And now the one winged you’ve all been waiting for!”

“Starting at one thousand diamonds… is a winged wither!”

The bets rose fast and Tommy didn’t care. He just watched the floor coat with tears. and gritted his teeth as the throbbing pain in his side returned at the worst possible time. 

He slowly raised his head at the silent crowd. Only two men were calling out bets, a man in a blue shirt and white pants with glasses and a man in an orange suit and white pants. 

Tommy watched the man in the blue shirt growing visibly more panicked as the bet passed one million and started tapping his ear in a weird fashion. 

“Two million!” The man in the orange suit shouted and blue stopped tapping, his mouth formed an O as the crowd roared. 

“And sold for two million diamonds to the man in the orange suit!”

Tommy put no resistance as his chains were unclipped and he was dragged through a door that closed inches from his feet. After being dragged down multiple hallways Tommy was pushed into a room with plain white walls and a small table with chairs on either side. 

Tommy rushed to the corner and hunched down glaring at the man in front of the table who watched him with an amused expression. 

“Hello!” Tommy cringed at the man's voice. He sounded too happy and it was annoying. 

“Sorry we should start with instructions!” 

“The names Stampy!”

“Why the fuck are you named Stampy?” Tommy asked bluntly, his frown narrowing as Stampy laughed, banging his hand on the table. 

Stampy's laughter died down and he drew his hand into a pocket, pulling out a green pocket watch. 

“Looks like we’re out of time Tommy.”

“Don’t worry you’ll be a good pet!” Tommy froze and made it halfway to the door before he was hit over the head, crumpling to the floor with a whimper.


	19. Three angry dads

“Carson everyone is leaving the dome, please tell me you have Tommy!” Carson’s earpiece crackled and he sighed, walking out the dome he clapped his hands tightly together knowing that Fit was gonna kill him. 

“About that Jimmy...”

“YOU FUCKING PAUSED AND THE OTHER ASSHOLE BOUGHT HIM!” Carson flinched as Fit screamed at him. The withering stares from his coven made Carson wish he was a pile of ash. 

He yelped as hands gripped his shoulders twisting him around. He paled at the face of Phil and the angry aura of Dream beside him. Phil flared his wings and glared from underneath his hat. 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING MY SON BACK!” Phil roared lunging at Carson but was held back by Dream and Sapnap. 

A flash of orange caused Carson to whirl around and the familiar orange bastard came into view with Tommy unconscious over his shoulder. 

“He’s up there!” Carson yelled pointing to a stone spiral just as Stampy vanished in a puff of purple smoke. 

“That bastard is using ender pearls!” Fit shouted unfurling his wings and taking to the sky in a blast of wind. 

In a matter of seconds Fit had Stampy pinned to the ground and grabbed Tommy, pulling the boy into his arms. Tommy groaned clutching his side as he blinked his eyes open. 

“Fit!” Tommy yelled, hugging the older who tightly wrapped his wings around Tommy and swiftly undid the metal collar and the tight band, slipping the cloth off his wings. 

He shuddered and stretched, the black feathers glistened in the sunlight and Tommy realized how many people were surrounding them. 

“Dad?, Dream?, Sapnap?” The three men bolted forward and hugged Tommy who tightly wrapped his wings around them and sobbed. 

“Dad you came!” 

“I would never abandon you Tommy!” Phil cried clutching Tommy tighter. 

“You're an idiot Tommy, why did you leave? ” Dream asked.

“I’m gonna burn that asshole who bought you!” Sapnap shouted glaring at Stampy who hissed back. 

Fit coughed breaking up the conversation. “Wait Tommy why aren’t your wings withering them?”

“I was taught something cool I’ll explain later!”

Fit sighed, turning his attention back to Stampy who was trying to dislodge the sword that held him in place against the cobblestone. 

“I can handle this!” Sapnap said grinning as he took to the air grabbing Stampy who yelped as he was picked up. Motioning for George, the two took off and started tossing Stampy back and forth through the air. 

Jen and Pat exchanged glances before flying toward the screaming Stampy. Chris chuckled and dove toward the group not wanting to be left out on the fun. 

“Chandler, Karl, and Carson head back to base. I'll be there soon.” Jimmy ordered as the three nodded. Karl grabbed Carson and the three took off into the sky.

“Hello Tom’s care to say hi to your brother?” Tommy slowly turned around, reaching for any weapons in his inventory but there were none. 

Wilbur walked forward and Tommy scrambled back bumping into Fit and Jimmy who noticed his panic and stepped forward grabbing their swords. 

He took in a shuddering breath and looked straight at Wilbur who cocked his head, grinning at him. “You're not my brother, you MANIPULATIVE ASSHOLE!”Wilbur paused before flaring his wings and drawing a sword, glaring at Tommy who gulped but continued. 

“What the fuck did you say to me?”

“Tommy apologize to your brother!” Phil exclaimed but Tommy cut him off, flaring his wings. 

“No he manipulated me through the war he abused me!” Tommy cried out, trying desperately to get his father to see what happened all this time. 

Fit and Jimmy were silent as they moved closer to Tommy, Mat and Dan both moved to stand behind him and he released a shaky sigh. 

Phil gasped, stepping closer to Wilbur who was twirling the sword in his hand. 

“Is this true Wilbur?” Wilbur let out a sharp laugh and collapsed before Phil.

“Yes dad are you proud of me?!”

“We won the war because of this!”

“And all I had to do was keep Tommy by my side! He was my power Phil! He was what everyone wanted, he held the power, the two disks and they were now mine with him by my side!” Wilbur screeched as tears trailed down his face and his eyes flitted face to face landing on Tommy’s. 

For the three men that was enough, ignoring the shouts from the group behind them Fit, Jimmy and Phil gripped their swords and lunged at Wilbur who opened his arms and let out a cry. 

Dream grabbed Tommy’s shirt, moving his body to block the blonds view of the bloody mess. 

Tommy tightly gripped the fabric of Dreams hoodie and shoved his face into the man's stomach, sobbing. 

Fit and Jimmy moved away from Wilbur, drawing their swords from his body with pitying expressions. Wilbur wrapped his arms around Phil who was sobbing and holding on tightly to his sword that was firmly planted into Wilburs stomach. 

Wilbur smiled, his gaze passed Phil and landed onto Tommy who was looking on in horror. 

“Don’t you see dad? Tommy was my greatest achievement!” Wilbur rasped out, grasping at the growing bloody stain on his coat. 

Phil’s face changed from anguish to pure rage. he rose, stepping backward from his son who collapsed onto the cold bedrock with a pained yell.

Phil walked back to Tommy, picking him up from Dreams grasp and tightly wrapped his arms around him. Turning back to Wilbur, Phil’s eyes flashed a dark purple.

“You're not my son!” Phil said quietly, watching Wilburs face flicker in surprise as he sank to the ground. Purple and green code encased him and dissipated revealing a grey beanie and dirty yellow feather.

Tommy could barely keep his eyes open as Phil took to the sky. the cold winds flew around him, muffling voices of Jimmy saying goodbye and Sapnaps sobbing. 

“Let’s go home everyone.” Tommy smiled at his dad's statement and closed his eyes. He was ready for the long road ahead.


	20. The happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo I made a happy ending and a sad ending have fun😊 sad ending is the next chapter btw.

Jimmy’s coven flew back to their base after saying goodbye and a sobbing Sapnap was dragged back home by George and Dream. 

Fit practically ordered Phil to let him and his coven tag along to make sure Tommy was safe. 

A couple hours later Tommy woke in a soft bed, sunlight streaming through a window, and a plate of food next to him. A grin slowly spread across his face as he looked out the window. 

The tall red,yellow and blue flag waved proudly outside the window, right next to the tall podium. 

He jumped off the bed and ran through the door, turning around to see his house stocked to the brim with drugs. 

Tommy let out a whoop and snapped his wings outward, pushing against the wood planks he soared upwards past the clouds and looked down taking in all of lamangburge with a smile. 

He almost fell out of the sky when a familiar green pair of wings caught his view. Tommy dove down, shooting past the flag and tackled Tubbo who gasped in surprise. 

The gasp of surprise turned into pure laughter as Tubbo hugged Tommy, both twirled in circles toward the bench where they both collapsed, smiling in joy. 

“I thought you would hate me.” Tommy said quietly gazing at Tubbo with restment. 

“Silly I would never hate you!” Tubbo exclaimed, jostling Tommy who proceeded to smack Tubbo with his wing. 

Tubbo grinned, digging into his inventory and pulled out a purple and white disk. 

“You have fucking mellohi!”

“Yeah Dream gave it to me!” Tommy gently lifted the disk and walked over to the old jukebox covered in leaves and dirt. 

He slid the disk into the jukebox and the old music began to play just as the sky turned dark and stars popped up in the darkness. 

A gust of wind announced Fits arrival and Tubbo looked between the two before soaring into the sky and heading for Niki.

Fit gestured to the bench and they both sat, exchanging a comfortable silence… until Fit coughed. 

“So Tommy I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to stay here or come with us.” Tommy froze, turning back to watch Tubbo who was laughing along with Niki and Fundy. 

The annoying sound of manhunt music was being blasted from the forest as the faint outline of Dream shot above the trees and dived down to the high pitched screams of Sapnap and George moments later. 

Tommy watched Phil chat with Mat and Dan and meanwhile Pat and Eret were chasing Jen in the night sky. 

Turning back to Fit, Tommy shook his head. It was a silent understanding and Fit grinned ruffling his hair before letting out a high pitched whistle. 

All of Fits coven came flying and tackled Tommy, whispering goodbyes and promises. 

“Good luck Tommy!” Fit called about to fly off, waving to other smp members. 

“WAIT!” Tommy yelled remembering something important as he flew after Fit who stopped and turned around. 

“Can you please look for these three guys? Names are Preston, Ant, and Nathan.”

“They can teach you how to use your magic! And they helped me.”

“We will Tommy.” Fit said, exchanging a nod with Eret who flew to Tommy’s side. And with that Fits coven flew into the night and Tommy finally felt at home as he gazed at his old and now new family. 

“Things will get better.” Tommy said excitedly as he dove to Phil, knocking the old man off his feet and taking to the air once more. 

“Things will get better!” He yelled, gazing down at Phil who smiled and flew upward, pulling Tommy into a much needed hug. 

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: GOOD ENDING


	21. The sad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a nice trip. everyone who took time to leave kudos and comment or even just click on this book out of pure boredom I thank you for tagging along. As said at the beginning this was my first fan fiction ever made and I can’t believe how it blew up so thank you! 😊❤️💙
> 
> If you want follow my Instagram for fanart and random pictures of me at scythdragon1 
> 
> Stay safe during these rough times and here is the depressing/mildly happy ending. 
> 
> TW= suicide and heavy gore (if that counts for burns I guess)

“Things will get better right?”

That was what Tommy thought as he curled his wings tighter around him, the blazing heat from the neather caused his feathers to stick together and his clothes to sink into his skin. 

He sat at the edge of the cobblestone bridge staring blankly out into the sea of lava. He wished everything was the same. 

Fits coven left and returned a couple of times with Ant,Nathan,and Preston who all cried when they saw Tommy. 

But then Dream broke it all, claiming power the green bastard made Tubbo exile him. No one came, Fit never did and his own father forgot about him. 

Techno joined the server and was now Tommy’s replacement. With that thought he took in a shuddering breath, contemplating his last minutes alive. 

“I could fly forever.”

“No one cares about me anyway.”

Tommy took one last look at the glowing nether portal before slipping over the edge, letting his wings go limp as he fell and let the warmth of the lava surround him. 

The lava melted his flesh and made his feathers burn up into ash. Tommy closed his eyes and let out a sigh as the molten liquid slipped into his mouth and he fell asleep in the warm embrace.

Fit and Jimmy headed back to their base after a failed attempt of looking for Tommy when their communicators pinged. 

“It’s Jen!” Fit realized, flying faster and reaching the base in record time just as Jen flew up to him, sobbing. 

She said no words and just pointed to the inside of the dome. 

Fit gently passed her to Pat and glided through the hallway, landing on the platform with Jimmy next to his side. 

They both stepped backwards horrified. Fit let out a shriek of rage and Jimmy just let out a choked sob.

On the platform below them was the unmistakable form of Tommy. The boy's hair had an orange tint and was floating upward, drifting in an invisible current.

His eyes glowed orange and parts of his limbs were missing. A leg was burned clean off and burn scars trailed all over his body.

Parts of his clothes were blackened and small trails of smoke drifted from the fabric. 

But what caught Fits and Jimmy’s attention were the four blackened stumps thrashing against Tommy’s back. His wings were burned into mere stubs and the remaining feathers dissolved into ash before reforming. 

Fit dove down to Tommy who hovered above the floor and quickly gilded backwards, drawing an iron sword that melted and burned into a mere stump of wood before reforming in a couple of seconds like an endless loop. 

Jimmy could only watch as Tommy gazed scared and confused at Fit raising the sword higher with trembling hands. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Tommy’s voice sounded hollow and crackly, filled with sadness and pain. 

Fit moved closer to Tommy and hugged the ghost, gasping at the warmth emitting from his body.

Jimmy quickly joined him as Tommy started to sob, orange tears streamed down his face as a familiar emotion came over him. 

He felt happy? Sad? Tommy couldn’t place it. Wait my name is Tommy? 

The ghost felt so confused and scared as the two men led him somewhere but he could trust them, he knew that they wouldn’t betray him. 

Flashes of faces darted around his head and all he felt was fear and pain from people he couldn’t recognize. 

Unlike all the others... he knew that this was meant to be. 

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: BAD ENDING


End file.
